Ryuuken: Swords of Legend
by kuro-hebi13
Summary: Three years after Uzumaki Naruto's banishment, a new group arises. A group that can destroy villages with a flick of a hand, stronger than the Akatsuki and the Kages combined; they are the Ryuuken,the dragon descendants.
1. Retrieval

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence]

"**blah" **[demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and co. are owned by Kishimoto-sama. The plot and the other characters are all mine.

**Chapter One: Retrieval**

_"CHIDORI!"_

_ "RASENGAN!"_

Two figures clashed as the rain fell from the heavens. Both competitors were dripping with sweat, blood and grime.

"Sasuke! Give it up. Please return with us to Konoha." The blond pleaded.

"No, I won't, dobe. I have made up my mind." The brunette answered.

"But why, Sasuke?"

"You will never understand why."

"Fine Sasuke."

More dark clouds seemed to gather towards the area. Each of the fighters were standing atop the statues of two great Shinobi, ready to battle each other again.

"Really, Naruto? You're letting me go?"

"I never said I would, but rather, I would break your bones and beat you to a bloody pulp in order to return you to Konoha."

"Could you really do that?"

"I promise you, I could."

"Show me then."

Said combatants started to fight again. Both sides started to charge their chakra in order to gain advantage over one another. The brunette suddenly activated his curse seal to level 2 while the blond unknowingly used the chakra of his furry tenant.

"This chakra," Hatake Kakashi mused, "I hope we're not yet late."

Despite being a habitual latecomer, this one mission is something Kakashi doesn't want to be tardy with. This mission is a crucial one since the lives of both his students, the knucklehead Uzumaki Naruto and the survivor Uchiha Sasuke, are at stake.

'I don't want to fail both of you.' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi jumped from tree branch to tree branch, racing against time, hoping he'll be able to stop both his students from completely destroying each other.

"Kakashi, we're here." Pakkun, a small pug, told him.

"I hope we're on time."

"Same here."

An unpleasant sight greeted Kakashi and Pakkun as they reached the Valley of the End. The scent of burnt trees, sweat and blood filled their noses and craters of various sizes were seen all over the area.

"Did you find any signs of them?" Kakashi inquired.

"Not yet at the moment."

Pakkun sniffed the air for a second time. It still smelled the same. There was no scent of either of the two. Until…

"Kakashi, I think I found Naruto!" the ninken exclaimed.

"Show me where." Kakashi said.

"Follow me."

The nin-ken trotted ahead of Kakashi towards the direction of Naruto's location. The two then spotted a familiar mop of spiky blond hair sticking out of a pile of rubble. The silver haired scarecrow dug out the owner of the blond mop.

The Jounin scanned for any signs of life from the blond. He checked the blonde's pulse and breathing.

"Kakashi, is he alive?" asked the pug.

"Naruto's alive but unconscious." He sighed with relief.

The pug sighed as well.

"Pakkun, could you locate Sasuke as well?"

"I'm on it!" Pakkun replied enthusiastically.

A few minutes later…

"Did you find him?"

"He's over there!" the pug exclaimed as he pointed where the Uchiha is.

"Pakkun, guard over Naruto," Kakashi instructed, "I'll go over to check on Sasuke."

"Roger that, Kakashi!"

'White ceiling. White walls. Everything is white!'

"I hate hospitals."

"Naruto, thank Kami! You're awake." A dark-haired med-nin exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Shizune-nee?"

"You fell in an almost week-long coma."

"R-really?"

Uzumaki Naruto had just awakened from a coma-like state. His slight headache and acute body pains were signs that he indeed fell into such state.

"Are you feeling well now Naruto?" the med-nin, now known as Shizune, asked.

"Aside from the headache and body pains, I'm okay."

"Good to know." Shizune said with relief.

"What about the others, neesan? Are they all fine?"

"They're all recovering right now. Kiba, Chouji and Shino are still in the hospital. Shikamaru had just gotten out a few days ago." She said.

"Whew! That's a relief." Naruto said, "What about Sasuke?"

"He's fine. He just woke up yesterday."

"NARUTO!"

A loud bang was suddenly heard as Haruno Sakura entered Naruto's hospital room.

"What have you done to Sasuke-kun?" she shrieked. "You nearly killed him!"

"W-what do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"He was bleeding nonstop when Kakashi-sensei brought both of you here, you dimwit!"

"Sakura-chan I-I-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid explanation. What I've seen is already enough evidence that you tried to kill him, you MONSTER!" She then ran out of the room, tears spilling from her eyes.

"N-naruto." Shizune said.

"It's okay neesan." His hair covering his eyes as memories left best forgotten began to resurface.

_"MONSTER!"_

_ "DEMON SPAWN!"_

_ "You should have died."_

_ It was a fine night. Fireworks were seen filling the night sky with various bright colors. Booths of food and fun games were showcased on the streets of Konoha as the village was celebrating the so-called defeat of the nine-tail demon fox. As most were enjoying the parlor games, a young blond about five years of age was hiding behind some old boxes in a dark alley._

_ 'I hope they won't find me.' The young child thought with fear as various gruesome scenes were depicted in his mind. His thoughts were disrupted as several footsteps were heard._

_ "Where do you think did that demon brat slipped?" A villager asked._

_ "Probably, somewhere here." Another one said as a ninjato was glinting in the moonlight._

_ "Search for him!" The one with the ninjato ordered._

_ The group of villagers was frantically searching for the little blond. Some were finding behind some trash bags. Others were looking everywhere. Until…_

_ "There you are demon filth." A drunk exclaimed as a malevolent grin marred his features. The blond child was shivering with fear like a cornered animal as the villagers were ganging up on him. _

_ "Well, well, well." The ninjato-wielding villager said as he glared at the child, "What do we have here? A scared demon?" _

_ "We better kill it NOW." Another villager said as he threw a rusty kunai at little Naruto._

_ "So be it." The former said, "Let the fun BEGIN."_


	2. Memories and Betrayal Part I

A/N: Sorry for the late update. As you can see, being in college gives a person a hectic schedule especially for someone living in the dorm. Once again, gomen nasai minna-san….. *bows*

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence]

"**blah" **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

Last Time on Ryuuken, Swords of Legend:

"_There you are demon filth." A drunk exclaimed as a malevolent grin marred his features. The blond child was shivering with fear like a cornered animal as the villagers were ganging up on him. _

_ "Well, well, well." The ninjato-wielding villager said as he glared at the child, "What do we have here? A scared demon?" _

_ "We better kill it NOW." Another villager said as he threw a rusty kunai at little Naruto._

_ "So be it." The former said, "Let the fun BEGIN."_

**Chapter Two: Memories and Betrayal Part I**

_"Let the fun BEGIN."_

_ A rusty kunai suddenly slashed the young blond's cheek. _

_ "Aw. I missed." A villager whined._

_ "Don't worry. We still have a lot of time to play with the demon." Their leader grinned, "Now which part is next? The eyes? The neck? Or the legs?"_

_ "Never mind which part is next," another suggested. "Just hit whatever can be hit."_

_ "Nice idea."_

_ The group started to slaughter the poor boy. The young child was now covered with his own blood. The anti-demon faction continued with the slaughter. Unknown to them a silent shadow crept behind their backs and started killing them one by one._

_ "AGHHHHH!" One of the mob members screamed as an unknown object slashed through his body. The lifeless body fell to the ground, his blood spraying at his companions and at the young blond container._

_ "W-w-who did it?" A horrified villager asked._

_ "It's the demon who killed Masaru!" another said as he tried to attack the helpless child._

_ "Let's avenge Masaru!" another exclaimed._

_ The mob again started to attack the young boy. As they tried to hit him, the shadow struck as well. Several of the mob members fell to the ground as if they were rag dolls._

_**"RARGHHH!"**__ A monstrous screech was heard. A horrifying killer intent was then felt all over the alley. The entire mob froze on the spot that they were standing. Icy blue orbs suddenly stared into their own eyes._

_**"Die my little insects."**__ The voice said, __**"It's payback time."**_

_ The mysterious shadow suddenly swept through the villagers. Blood painted the alley way, spraying some of it on the young child's frightened face. One by one the villagers fell on the ground, the reddish liquid oozing from the bodies as life drained from them._

_ "W-w-who a-a-are you?" The child asked._

_**"It's nice to meet you bocchama." **__The strange creature said. __** "Don't be afraid."**_

_ "B-b-bocchama?"_

_**"It seems those fools never told you."**_

_"T-t-told me what?"_

_**"I'll tell in you due time, bocchama." **__The mysterious creature said, __**"Rest for now."**_

_ "B-b-but…" The child's world blackened as he drifted off to sleep._

_**"Oyasumi nasai, bocchama."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"N-naruto," Shizune asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Shizune-nee." The blond genin confirmed, "It's nothing really."

"If you say so," she said. "I'll be going now. Tsunade-sama might be lazing around… AGAIN. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Once again, Naruto was left all alone in his room as the brunette went to check on the Hokage. As the door closed, a soft breeze was felt inside the room. Icy blue eyes suddenly appeared as a snowy white figure took form.

**"Bocchama,"** the figure asked, **"Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine, Kaze." Naruto replied.

**"Are you sure?"** the creature asked again, **"It seems your eyes don't agree with your mouth."**

"Am I really that obvious?"

**"It's somehow like that."** The creature said, **"Are you hiding something from me?"**

"Nothing really," Naruto replied. "Seriously."

**"I suppose you should really tell me."** The dragon said, **"Or I'll ask foxy about this."**

** "Stop calling me foxy, you giant lizard!"** An irritated voice said suddenly.

**"Whatever, Kyuu-chan~" **Kaze said, **"Now back to topic. Tell me about it bocchama."**

"I suppose I should really tell you then." Naruto's voice trailed off for a moment.

* * *

"Execute that bastard"

"He nearly killed the last Uchiha."

Murmurs of agreement among the civilian council were heard all over the conference hall as a heated debate was currently going on.

"Troublesome."

"Munch… Munch…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" One irritated or rather pissed off Godaime Hokage practically shouted to silence the noisy bunch that was the council.

The noise suddenly stopped as one Senju Tsunade release some killing intent paralyzing the entire civilian council and making most of the shinobi council shudder from its intensity.

"Are you all finished with this pathetic debate of yours?" she furiously said.

Seeing that the council had stopped their pointless talk, she formally began the meeting.

"What's this meeting all about?" Annoyance laced her voice.

"The council was actually talking about it a while ago." A bandaged council member said.

"That pointless debate was actually the reason I was called for? That was what you people call a meeting?" She retorted, "It seemed that it was rather a children's quarrel not a council meeting."

A few snickers were heard from the shinobi council.

"Troublesome."

"Agreed."

"Munch… Munch…"

"What was it about then?"

"It regards one particular mission, the Uchiha retrieval mission." Said bandaged council member said.

"And what about it?" the Hokage said, "It was a success after all."

"Yes it was a success, but it nearly killed the last Uchiha." He calmly said.

Murmurs of agreement were once again heard from the civilian council.

"And?" Tsunade said with boredom lacing her voice.

"And the council was deciding on what to do with the demon brat."

* * *

**"I'm leaving for now bocchama."** The dragon said, **"A few people are coming here. Ja ne."**

"See you later, Kaze." Naruto said as the dragon disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Naruto." A lazy voice was heard from beyond the door. "By the way Hinata's with me."

"Come in Shikamaru, Hinata."

The door opened revealing a bored teenager and one shy heiress.

"A-a-are you okay N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about me, Hinata." Naruto assured her, "I'm fine."

"What about you Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Only a few broken fingers." The lazy genius said, "But don't fret about it. They're completely healed a few days ago. "

The lazy genius flexed his fingers for them to see.

"Troublesome actually." He sighed.

"I see."

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING MORE BRIGHTLY THAN BEFORE NARUTO-KUN!"

A green flash was suddenly seen as Rock Lee glomped Naruto to death and leaving a slightly annoyed Tenten in front of the opened door.

"Lee, you're suffocating Naruto." She bluntly said as she closed the door.

"Ah… Eh… Sorry…" Lee sheepishly said as he let go of the blond.

"You fine already Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Um… yeah." He replied as he regained his normal breathing.

Another set of knocks were suddenly heard.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the council needs to see you." A cat-masked ANBU said as she entered the room. "I'll be escorting you to the conference room."

"Eto… N-neko-san N-naruto-kun isn't well yet." Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers.

"Sorry Hyuuga-san but the council deems it."

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said, "I'll go Neko-san."

"Naruto be careful. I sense something strange going on."

"Sure Shikamaru."

"Let us take our leave, Naruto-san."

"Hai."

Naruto and the cat-masked ANBU left the hospital.

"I'm going to investigate on this matter." Shikamaru said, "Something wrong's going on."

"I'LL GO WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHIKAMARU-KUN!" The green beast of Konoha said.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, "How about you Hinata?"

"I-I'll g-go as well."

"And you Tenten?"

"Sure. I have nothing to do anyways."

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru as they left Naruto's hospital room.

* * *

"Amane-san, is Hokage-sama inside?" Shizune asked the Hokage's secretary.

"She's currently in the conference hall." The secretary replied, "The council is having a meeting right now."

"Oh, I see." Shizune said, "What's the meeting all about anyway?"

"From what I heard, it's about the Uchiha retrieval mission."

"Eh?" she exclaimed, "Thanks anyways. I'm going now."

"Okay."

'She's in a meeting.' Shizune thought, 'At least she not slacking. But why are they having a meeting about the retrieval mission? Wasn't it a success?'

"By the way, Shizune-san," the secretary said, "Hokage-sama wants you to go there."

"Okay." She said, "Which conference hall would that be?"

"The third room to the right of the fourth floor stair case."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

Shizune was currently on her way to the meeting room when Shikamaru and his group met her.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you four searching for something?" the med-nin asked.

"Yeah." The lazy nin said, "Shizune-san, have you seen a neko ANBU somewhere in the tower?"

"Um… no." she replied. "Why are you looking for the neko ANBU?"

"We're curious why neko-san took Naruto." Tenten answered.

"Really?" This new information perked her interest. 'It seems that…. Don't tell me-'

"A-are you okay Shizune-san?" the Hyuuga heiress asked. "Y-you're spacing o-out."

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan."

"By the way, Shizune-san, where are you heading?" the lazy nin asked.

"To the council meeting-" she suddenly realized where this conversation was going. 'KUSO! I shouldn't have told them.'

"What meeting is this about, Shizune-san?" the green beast asked.

"Damn." Shikamaru said, "Damn it!"

"What is it Shikamaru?" The weapon mistress asked.

"It seems that the meeting is about the retrieval mission."

"Huh?" she exclaimed, "I thought it was success. Why should it be discussed?"

"I knew something is terribly wrong." The lazy genius said, "Let's go. Thanks for the information Shizune-san."

The four ninjas then went to another direction leaving a bewildered Shizune.

"I shouldn't have blurted it out." She said as she went inside the conference hall.

* * *

"What are you planning, Danzo?" Tsunade softly murmured.

"Now council," the bandaged man now known as Danzo began, "What shall we do?"

"Execute the demon!"

"Destroy it!"

"Hush for now my fellow council members," he said again, "Let us hear the details from a witness. You may come out now."

As a signal, a raccoon-masked Ne ANBU revealed himself.

"Could you tell us what you have seen from the battle between the Uchiha and the demon brat?"

The Ne ANBU began to retell the battle between Naruto and Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

"And?" Danzo asked.

"And the two used their ultimate techniques, Danzo-sama." The ANBU said, "But before that this what the demon said to Uchiha-sama, I quote _'__I never said I would, but rather, I would break your bones and beat you to a bloody pulp in order to return you to Konoha.'_"

"Well it seems that the demon brat intended to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo said, "What do you think, fellow council members?"

Murmurs from the civilian council were heard. A few, including a pink haired banshee, raised their demands to execute the blond knucklehead. Others wished for his banishment.

"This is what the council has decided, Hokage-sama." Danzo said.

"That's what the _civilian_ council decided Danzo." Nara Shikaku retorted, "It's not what the majority wants. Besides, who said that the civilian council has a say in this anyway."

"Shikaku's right Danzo." Yamanaka Inoichi agreed, "It's for the _shinobi_ council to decide. Besides the mission was a success. What more is there to talk about it?"

"It seems you left a few details out, Tanuki-san." Danzo said as he smirked, "Could you tell the council about it?"

"Hai." The ANBU said, "The demon brat deliberately used the demon's chakra in creating the rasengan."

Murmurs were once heard all over the room.

"Tsunade-shishou please calm down." Shizune said.

"How can I calm down, Shizune?" the Hokage retorted, "They're using the fox as an excuse against Naruto-gaki."

"I know shishou, but nothing good will happen if you go on rampage or something." The med-nin said in response.

"Fine."

"But from what I heard, the Uchiha also used the cursed seal." Shikaku retorted, "He activated it and reached level 2."

"He was influenced by the demon brat to use it." The ANBU answered in response.

The murmurs continued to grow. Suddenly, a hand was raised by Aburame Shibi.

"Excuse me for being rude," he said, "But would it be better if we hear it from Naruto himself?"

Murmurs of agreement from the shinobi council were heard.

"Is anyone in favor of this?" Tsunade asked.

Majority of the council raised their hands favoring Shibi's suggestion.

"Please come in Uzumaki Naruto."


	3. Betrayal Part II and Departure

A/N: Finally, I could work on this fanfic freely since I have no more final exams to worry about. Anyways, it seems that probably most of you are wondering if I'm going to have any pairings in this fic. Just look out for it, probably in the future chapters I might have some pairings *grins like a Cheshire cat*. Now on to the story…

* * *

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence]

"**blah" **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

Last Time on Ryuuken, Swords of Legend:

_"Excuse me for being rude," he said, "But would it be better if we hear it from Naruto himself?"_

_ "Is anyone in favor of this?" Tsunade asked._

_Majority of the council raised their hands favoring Shibi's suggestion._

_ "Please come in Uzumaki Naruto."_

**Chapter Three: Betrayal Part II and Departure**

Naruto entered the conference hall as he heard Tsunade called him to enter.

"You called for me Tsunade-baachan?" The blond knucklehead asked as he entered the hall.

Murmurs from the council erupted the moment one Uzumaki Naruto went inside the conference hall.

"How dare he disrespect the Hokage?" one member whispered, "Calling her an old lady in front of the council."

"He's probably here to lie against Uchiha-kun." A pink-haired civilian council member said.

Several nods and whispers of agreement were observed from the council.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Tsunade exclaimed, "We're here for a meeting not to chit chat like gossipmongers."

Naruto meanwhile was looking outside from the lone window found in the room. He sighed.

'It seems that this will be my last week in Konoha.' He contemplated.

Naruto maybe the dead last of his class but he is not foolish enough not to know what will actually be the outcome of the council meeting. He sighed again.

**"I also think so, kit."** The bijuu said, **"It seems that they're planning to do something against us."**

'What do you think will it be?'

**"Probably, the usual methods."**

'What usual methods?'

**"Like suspension from duties, confiscation of license, ban-"**

"Uzumaki Naruto, from your point of view, could you tell the council what happened during the retrieval mission?" Aburame Shibi inquired.

'It seems this it Kyuu.'

**"Oh well. Good luck kit."**

All eyes were on Naruto as he told them all the details of the mission in his point of view.

"How could that be?" the pink-haired member said in outrage, "All that blood was from you not from Uchiha-kun? That's impossible!"

A few members nodded in agreement.

"You're just lying."

"Then where did this wound came from?" the blond retorted, "Could you explain it to me then?"

Snickers were heard from the shinobi council.

"I like this pup." Inuzuka Tsume said.

"Uhmm." Akimichi Chouza said in agreement.

"Troublesome. But nice statement, kid." Nara Shikaku said.

"He used _Chidori_ on me." He said, "Puncturing my left lung as a result."

"And you used _Rasengan_ as a counterattack, isn't it Uzumaki?" Danzo asked.

"H-hai." The blond said, "But because he used _Chidori_ as well."

"It was a demonic chakra infused _Rasengan_, isn't it?"

"He used the cursed seal first." Naruto countered.

"Well, it seems you acknowledged the fact that you used the demon's chakra during the battle."

"But it was because he used the cursed seal." The bond retorted, "I had no choice but to used it."

"Well what do you think fellow council members?" the Ne ANBU leader asked.

Murmurs were suddenly heard amongst the members.

"From what was stated," a council member deducted, "It seems that the Yondaime's seal is getting weaker."

"The demon's chakra was felt in select places near the valley of the End during the retrieval mission." Another said.

"What will the council's decision be?" Danzo asked.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Tenten. "What fox are they talking about?"

"Keep it quiet for a while." Shikamaru muttered, "They'll find us if we create too much noise. Troublesome woman."

"Ooh… Gomen. Gomen." She said sheepishly, "But what the heck were they discussing about? I don't get it."

"W-why is N-naruto-kun there?" Hinata asked. "Wasn't the m-mission a success?"

"I have some sort of idea." Shikamru answered, "But I'm still not sure. Let's listen for now."

The other three nodded.

* * *

"What is it supposed to be?" Tsunade exclaimed. "You're banishing Naruto for using the fox's chakra?"

"As we have said, it is for the safety of the village." Koharu, one of the village elders, said.

"We can't let the demon loose around the village." Himura, another of the elders, said.

"But he used it for self-defense!" Tsunade retorted.

"It's for the best of the village, Tsunade." Danzo added, "The seal is getting weaker. It might release the fox."

Murmurs from the civilian council were heard.

"It really is for the best of the village, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Damn them." Tsunade cursed. "They're using the seal as an excuse to banish Naruto."

"Calm down Tsunade-shishou." Shizune said trying to calm her down.

Tonton looked at her trying to calm her down as well.

After the so-called meeting, a fuming Tsunade along with a worried Shizune and her pet pig Tonton went out of the room. A few moments later, Naruto exited as well sighing as he went out.

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama." The Ino-Shika-Cho apologized.

"We really did our best to keep Naruto-kun from being banished but it's just that the civilian members are quite the bastards they are." Inoichi added.

"They never knew what hit them after this." Shikaku muttered, "Troublesome bunch they are."

"Thank you for all the help." The blond Hokage said.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" asked Shizune.

"I'm just fine, Shizune-nee." He said with a sigh, "I already knew this was going to happen."

"Where are you going now?"

"Some place I know probably." He replied. He then vanished into cold, thin air.

"What the-"

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Tenten exclaimed. "They just banished Naruto!"

"Troublesome council." Shikamaru muttered, "It seems I know why."

"Could you tell us Shikamaru-kun?" asked Lee.

"Sorry Lee," Shikamaru answered, "Only Naruto could tell you why. It's his secret anyway."

"Oh. Okay," the green beast said dejectedly. "Anyways let's try to cheer up Naruto-kun!"

"No need, Lee." The blond genin suddenly said.

"It seems you were eavesdropping during the meeting." He said with emphasis on the last word.

"Eh?" Tenten, Lee and Hinata said with surprise in their voices, "You're here all the time, Naruto/ N-naruto-kun?"

"I just arrived." He nonchalantly said, "It seems you figured it out, ne Shikamaru?"

"I somehow puzzled the pieces together, Naruto." The laziest chunin said, "Though I'm quite not sure about some facts."

"Could tell me what you found out about me then?" Naruto asked.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, "These three might know."

"It's okay for them to hear." Naruto said in agreement, "There might some misunderstanding in your analysis."

"It's quite troublesome actually for me to tell but here it goes."

* * *

"Is the blond troublemaker okay, Shizune?" Tsunade inquired.

"It seems he actually anticipated about it already." The brunette said, "But I don't think he's okay."

"Probably he really is not okay."

Suddenly the office door banged. An overly worried cycloptic jounin and a scarred chunin entered the room.

"Is it true, Hokage-sama." Kakashi asked, "Did the council banished Naruto?"

"Hai Kakashi." The Hokage replied.

"Kuso." The white-haired jounin exclaimed, "Don't tell me it's because of the fox."

"It was Kakashi." She sadly replied.

"Damn that council."

"How's he Tsunade-sama?" asked Umino Iruka.

"Not fine probably." She answered, "He actually expecting for it to happen."

"Goddamn that blasted civilian council." Iruka cursed. "Do you know where he is then, Tsunade-sama?"

"I have no idea where he is right know, but please find him and make sure he's okay."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The two chorused. The two vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"That was all." Shikamaru sighed.

"Is everything Shikamaru said true?" asked Tenten.

"Yes everything was true." The blond said, "Now are you going to hate me for being a jinchuuriki?"

"No I won't, Naruto." The weapon mistress said, "My dad said that you are no monster. And I agree with him even if I just met you. You're just the sheath of the sword not the sword itself."

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE SHINING BRIGHTLY THAN EVER NARUTO-KUN!" Lee exclaimed, "What you are doing right now is a brave act, protecting the village by holding the Kyuubi within you Naruto-kun."

"T-they're right N-naruto-kun." The Hyuuga heiress said, "N-naruto-kun is naruto-kun and K-kyuubi is Kyuubi."

"You may be one troublesome prankster," the lazy chunin said, "But you're who you are. I'm not blind enough to mistake you for the fox. This is one mission that must make everyone proud of you Naruto instead of condemning you for containing it."

"Arigato minna-san." Naruto said.

"But just because you're the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki they're gonna banish you?" exclaimed Tenten, "That too much!"

"They're too blind to see you as the fox." Lee piped in, "In that case, Suna should have banished Gaara as well."

"Troublesome it may be, but I agree with this two." Shikamaru added, "This one of the pathetic things the council did."

"B-but from w-what we heard, it was t-the civilian c-council who wanted to b-banish you." Hinata said.

"Yeah it was." Naruto sighed.

* * *

"Kakashi, did you see him?" Iruka asked, "He's not in his apartment."

"I haven't seen him in his favorite places," answered Kakashi, "Even in Ichiraku's, he's not there."

Kakashi and Iruka are currently searching for the blond knucklehead. They even asked several people who knew him.

"Probably we missed some areas." Iruka suggested, "I think we should look for him in uncommon places like places he usually doesn't access."

"Iruka I think I see him." The cycloptic jounin said, "He's over there on the roof of the tower."

"Where?"

"There." The jounin said as he pointed the direction in which Naruto was currently located.

"Let's go then."

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

"The civilians are truly blind." Shikamaru said.

"But from what we heard, the elders are the one who devised it." Tenten added, "It's just that they're too irrational in their decisions."

"I still can't believe Naruto-kun got banished." Lee said, "The mission was a success. The traitorous Uchiha is back with minor injuries. Yet this happened!"

"It was Naruto who had the worst injury and he's the most loyal shinobi but he was the one who got banished." Tenten stated.

"It's fine guys." Naruto said, "What's done is done." He sighed.

"It's still unjustifiable." Shikamaru said, "Troublesome. Really troublesome."

"B-by t-the way N-naruto-kun," Hinata piped in, "W-what are y-you g-going to do n-now?"

"Hmmm… I have ideas." He answered, "They're secret for now."

Suddenly two people appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm just fine, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. By the way why are you both here?" Naruto asked, "Are you two on a date or something?"

Tenten giggled as the two senseis blushed a cherry red.

"W-were worried for you idiot!" Iruka said as he tried to stop blushing.

"Ahahaha!" Kakashi laughed as he tried to hide his blushing, "Iruka's right. We're just here to know if you're okay or not."

"I'm okay Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. Don't worry about me," Naruto said, "You could go on with your date now."

'That's the Naruto I know.' Kakashi thought, 'Joking people as always.'

"Good to know your just fine." Iruka said as the blush vanished; "Now I'm off to the academy. I have papers to grade. Kakashi you tell Tsunade-sama Naruto's okay." He muttered the last part to Kakashi.

"Sure, sure." Kakashi said, "I'm off. Take care Naruto."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei."

The then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto, are they really dating?" Tenten asked.

"Did I say that?"

"Y-you said it twice." Hinata added.

"I did?"

* * *

"What a day." Naruto sighed, "I need to fix my things."

**"Indeed."** The wind dragon said, **"Are you requiring of my help, bocchama?"**

"I could manage." He said as he piled up most of his stuff.

"It seems you need some help, ne Naruto." A cloaked figure said.

"I suppose not." He answered.

"Oh well. Whatever." The cloaked figure said as it vanished, "See you later then."

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto replied as sealed up his stuff in a scroll, "Now all done."

**"Are we now going bocchama?"** the dragon asked.

"Not yet, Kaze. I have to send this letters first." He said as he did some hand seals. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

"Naruto-nii are we gonna play today?" a red toad asked as he appeared.

"Some time Gamakichi." Naruto said, "But I'm going to give you some candies after you send these letters for me."

"'Kay nii-san." The red toad said as he brought the letters with him, "Be right back, Naruto-nii."

Naruto then left the candies on the table.

**"Are ready bocchama?"**

"Let's go Kaze."

**"Hai."**

** "See you again, Konoha fools."**

They then vanished into cold, thin air.

"Naruto-nii?" Gamakichi yelled, "Are you there Naruto-nii? Naruto-nii!"


	4. The Letters

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence]

"**blah" **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

Last Time on Ryuuken, Swords of Legend:

"_**Are ready bocchama?"**_

_ "Let's go Kaze."_

_**"Hai."**_

_** "See you again, Konoha fools."**_

_ They then vanished into cold, thin air._

_ "Naruto-nii?" Gamakichi yelled, "Are you there Naruto-nii? Naruto-nii!"_

**Chapter Four: The Letters**

"What?" Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed, "Naruto got banished?"

Kiba was currently reading Naruto's letter as he sat on his hospital bed. His sister, Inuzuka Hana, was trying to calm him as he was about to go on rampage.

"Kiba calm down!" she ordered, "Nothing good will happen if you go wild just like that."

"But, this is just too stupid." He said, "Why would he be banished for no apparent reason?"

"I heard from kaasan that it was the civilian members who outvoted them."

"Eh?" he said, "The civilians have no say in shinobi matters. How could they?"

"The three elder advisors were backing them." She said in disgust.

"To hell with them!"

* * *

"W-why did you leave us like this, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said as tears fell down her face. "T-this is just so unfair!"

The young Hyuuga heiress was currently wallowing under the shade of a sakura tree. She held Naruto's letter tightly to her chest as said letter was getting soaked from her tears. A few moments later, Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, appeared also holding a letter.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"I-I'm fine, Neji-niisan."

"It seems that Naruto left last night." He sighed, "He just got banished for no apparent reason."

"H-hai niisan." Hinata said.

"The retrieval was a success but why did he got banished?" Neji pondered, "All he did was just some pranks in the last few months. Don't they tell me it's because of that."

* * *

"He just left." Aburame Shino said as he folded the letter, "This is too much."

His kikaichu buzzed in resonance.

* * *

"Good luck on your way Naruto." Tenten said as she returned the letter to its envelope, "I hope you'll never change because of this incident."

"Don't worry about him, Tenten." He father reassured her, "He'll endure all of these. Nothing bad will happen."

"I hope so tousan. I hope so."

"NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY!" Lee exclaimed as he held the letter, "NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS WE'LL BE FRIENDS FOREVER, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"Lee, it seems you found your greatest rival." Maito Gai said as he entered the training ground, "Train harder and make Naruto-kun proud."

"Hai Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed, "This is too stupid. Naruto the most loyal shinobi in Konoha banished?"

Ino was currently watching over their family's flower shop. As she read Naruto's letter, she can't stop herself from being surprised with the contents of the letter.

"This is just too stupid and irrational." She exclaimed, "He got banished even if he successfully returned Sasuke-kun to Konoha."

"It seems you just read Naruto's letter." Shikamaru said as he entered the flower shop, "How about you Choji?"

"Hai… Munch…" Akimichi Choji said as he kept on munching some potato chips.

"Eh, Choji?" a surprised Ino said, "The hospital already allowed you to go? You are the one with the most serious injuries and yet here you are munching on those snacks."

"They did allow me… Munch… Kiba's still in the hospital though." The young Akimichi said.

"Why is he still held by the hospital?" she asked.

"It's probably because he's just too brash and ended up having another injury." The lazy chunin answered. "Troublesome mutt he is."

"Oh well. It probably is." Ino sighed, "By the way what did Naruto tell you?"

"Probably same contents with your letters." He said as he took a handful of chips and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Munch… Munch…" Choji said, "Hope you'll return Naruto."

* * *

"Honorable grandson, please eat some food." Ebisu the elite tutor pleaded, "You'll get sick if you don't eat."

"I won't eat until Naruto-niichan is back." Sarutobi Konohamaru said as he locked himself within his room.

"Naruto-nii why'd you leave?" he cried, "Why?"

"Naruto would not like it if he finds out you don't eat your food." The elite tutor taunted.

"Fine. I'll eat then." The young prankster said.

'I never thought that Uzumaki will greatly affect him.' Ebisu thought as he entered Konohamaru's room. He saw a tear stained letter sitting upon the gaki's desk.

'Be back Naruto gaki.'

* * *

"Naruto-niichan's gonna be back right?" Moegi asked the Godaime Hokage as tears profusely fall down her face.

"I'm sure he would!" Udon said as he tried to cheer up the crying girl even though his own tears won't stop faling, "I know he's gonna return. I'm sure of it!"

"He would return," Shizune reassured the crying members of the Konohamaru Corps, "Probably in the near future."

"Hope you do return gaki," Tsunade said as she took a bottle of sake and took a drink from it.

"Tsunade-shishou stop dilly dallying," the med-nin said, "And give me that sake bottle!"

Tonton just sighed and looked into the sky.

* * *

"Things will never be the same." Kakashi said as he read his copy of Icha Icha.

"You're right," Asuma said, "By the way, checkmate Kakashi."

"Eh?" the white-haired jounin exclaimed, "How the hell did it happen?"

"That's what you get for reading that _book_." Yuuhi Kurenai said as she glared at Kakashi's book.

"You deserve it Kakashi." Iruka said as he and Mitarashi Anko entered the bar.

"Two servings of dango please!" Anko said to the waitress, "By the way, is this some sort of meeting or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Yugao said, "Would the gaki be okay?"

"He's going to be okay for sure." Kakashi said, "He's got a strong will to fight and survive after all."

* * *

"Who cares?" Sakura exclaimed as she threw the letter into the trash can. "He's a demon after all. He deserves the banishment, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut the hell up Haruno." Sasuke said as he sat down, "It should be me who's supposed to be in the dobe's place. Not him."

"What in the world are you talking about, Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired banshee said, "It was right that he was banished, he tried to kill you!"

"It was I who tried to kill him, Haruno. Not the other way around." The Uchiha said, "Now shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

"Are you serious Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "I-I-"

"Just get out Haruno and don't ever show your face in front of me ever again." He said furiously.

"W-why S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Just get out will you or you want me to call the nurse to make you go out?"

"H-hai Sasuke-kun." She dejectedly went out of Sauke's hospital room.

"Finally some peace and quiet," he said with relief. "Damn pink-haired bitches and their meddling."

A/N: Dun… dun… dun… The real plot is about to be revealed. So stay tuned for Ryuuken, Swords of Legend. Sorry for the short chapter though. *smiles sheepishly*


	5. After Three Years Part I

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I got so engrossed at reading other stories and I had a major writer's block for most of the time. So here it is… another chapter of Ryuuken. Enjoy.

* * *

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence/emphasis]

"**blah" **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

Last Time on Ryuuken, Swords of Legend:

"_W-why S-Sasuke-kun?"_

_ "Just get out will you or you want me to call the nurse to make you go out?" _

_ "H-hai Sasuke-kun." She dejectedly went out of Sasuke's hospital room._

_ "Finally some peace and quiet," he said with relief. "Damn pink-haired bitches and their meddling."_

**Chapter Five: After Three Years Part One**

It was a fine day in Konoha. The birds were flying over the red-orangey expanse of the afternoon sky. Several academy students were happily running around after a whole day at school listening to the teacher's boring blabbering on the history of Konoha. Said teacher was currently reprimanding the Konohamaru Corps for dying the hair of every ANBU into various shades of pastel colors such as pink, lavender and periwinkle. How'd they do that is still a mystery no one can solve.

"Konohamaru, what in the world did you do this time?" Iruka asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

"But Iruka-sensei it's really amusing to see them in multicolor for once," the Sandaime's grandson whined, "Besides the dye will wear off after a week."

"Konohamaru's right Iruka-sensei!" Moegi piped in, defending the brunette.

"Plus it's quite boring nowadays." Udon added, "There's nothing else to do."

"What if you three practiced your kunai throwing skills instead and it will be much more productive than pranking almost everyone in the village."

"Nah. It's quite boring." The goggle-wearing gaki retorted, "Naruto-niisan would always do this as well."

"I suppose he does," the chunin said, "But he does try to practice the academy jutsus once in a while."

"But Iruka-sensei," the three whined, "The academy jutsus are BORING. They don't help us with stealth and all."

"Plus pranking people trains us how to be real shinobi." Konohamaru justified, "Pranks are like missions. It needs cunning, stealth and smarts in order to correctly execute the prank."

"I somehow agree with it," Iruka said, "BUT REAL SHINOBI DON'T DO PRANKS!"

"Then what do you call Naruto-niisan?" Konohamaru smugly retorted.

* * *

"I swear Konohamaru's turning into a mini-Naruto." Kotetsu chuckled as he watched Iruka's interaction with the Konohamaru Corps.

"It seems your right." Izumo said, "Though I wonder where that gaki is now."

"Probably somewhere he isn't hated." A purple-haired tonkubetsu jounin said as a stick dangled from her mouth.

"Maybe." The two chunin sighed.

"By the way, Anko," Kotetsu asked, "What are you doing here?"

"ANKOOO!" A KI-filled scream echoed all over the village.

"KUSO!" Anko cursed, "Gotta go guys. If Nai-chan asks for my whereabouts, tell her I'm somewhere out there over the rainbow. Ja ne!"

"I see." The two chunin sweat dropped.

* * *

"That's enough for now Hinata." Hyuuga Hiashi said as he motioned for the young Hyuuga heiress to rest. "Let's continue this tomorrow."

"Hai tou-sama." Hinata said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, was currently having an afternoon snack as she took a rest from her daily training sessions with her father. It was her routine for almost three years after one blond jinchuuriki was banished from Konoha.

"Hinata-neesan," Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister peered inside the dojo.

"Yes, imouto-chan?"

"Could you please help me with some katas? They're kinda hard to do." The young Hyuuga said.

"Of course imouto-chan," she said as she softly smiled, "I'll gladly help you."

The once shy stuttering Hinata blossomed into one beautiful confident lady. Her relationship with everyone inside and outside the clan greatly improved.

"Hinata-sama, I'd rather be the one to help Hanabi-sama with her training." Neji offered.

"It's okay Neji-niisan," she said, "I'll do it. And besides stop calling me like that. Calling me by my given name would do."

"Same here Neji-niisan." Hanabi scowled, "It's really annoying being called by that."

"But -"

"It's really fine niisan." Hinata assured, "Besides you could help me with it rather than doing it by yourself."

"Okay. Okay." Neji said with a defeated sigh.

* * *

"KLING! KLING!" The chimes rung as the door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop opened, signaling a new customer has entered the store premises.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" A purple clad platinum blonde greeted.

"Ino, it's just me." A strawberry blonde entered the flower shop.

"What do you want Haruno?" Ino glowered, "Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Uh, n-no," Sakura replied, "I just want to-"

"Just go out Haruno!" Ino menacingly said, "I don't want to hear whatever you're planning to say nor see your face ever again. LEAVE NOW!"

"B-but-"

"I suggest you better leave now Haruno," drawled a lazy voice, "It's too troublesome stopping Ino from going berserk."

"F-fine!" she snapped, "Who needs demon lovers anyways?"

"Whatever Haruno." She retorted, "Who cares about you anyways? Evenly Uchiha ignores you everytime."

"Damn you pig!"

Sakura suddenly rushed towards Ino's direction in an attempt to attack her. Until…

"_Kagemane_ success." The lazy chuunin successfully stopped the pink haired monstrosity from attacking the platinum blonde.

"Stop this stupidity Haruno," he drawled, "For someone who's the so-called top kunoichi of our year, that's just an idiotic thing to do."

Sakura was dumbfounded. Since she has nothing intelligent to say, she casted the two a murderous glare and left the shop.

"Finally, _it_ left." Ino said with relief.

"Yeah. Troublesome woman she is."

* * *

"Damn pig." Sakura swore, "I just wanted to be friends with her again but this? What did I do to deserve this?"

Haruno Sakura was currently walking towards her house, tears started to profusely fall from her face. Heavy steps fell on the ground as she suddenly ran homebound.

"T-this is just too s-stupid." She said as she tried to stop her tears from falling, "I'm crying f-for something shallow l-like this."

"Tadaima."

She then entered her house her face held down, her tears still flowing no matter how hard she tried to stop crying.

"Okaeri, Sakura," Her mother greeted her. "Are you alright Saku-chan? Why are you crying?"

"I-it is n-nothing kaasan."

"This is not nothing, Sakura." Her mother sternly said, "Who made you cry?"

Sakura suddenly flung to her mother, her eyes swollen due to her crying. She then told what happened at the flower shop.

"Hush Saku-chan," Her mother soothingly said, "They're just jealous of you. You don't need them anyways when you can have new friends."

"H-Hai okaasan." She said with newfound confidence, "Who needs demon lovers as friends anyways?"

"That's the spirit Sakura," her mother said, "That's the Sakura I know."

* * *

"_Konoha Senpuu!_"

A green blur was suddenly seen as Rock Lee dashed at Ten-ten at great speeds. Ten-ten blocked several of Lee's jabs and punches but it was not enough. Seeing this, she threw several kunai at Lee in order for her to escape the flurry of Lee's attacks. One of the thrown kunai scraped Lee's face making him lose concentration in his attack. Due to this, he stumbled upon a seemingly innocent pebble.

"I win, Lee!" Ten-ten jumped for joy.

"I ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, TEN-TEN!" Lee exclaimed as he stood up, "FOR THIS, I SHALL WALK AROUND KONOHA A THOUSAND TIMES WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"THOSE ARE WONDERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH, LEE!" Maito Gai exclaimed.

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Mata ashita, Gai-sensei, Lee." Ten-ten said as she hurriedly left the training ground fearing to witness a horrendous sunset genjutsu surprisingly made by her teammate and jounin-sensei.

* * *

"That's all for today, Sasuke." A gray-haired cycloptic jounin said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining loyal Uchiha in Konoha, prepared to leave Training Ground Seven. He dried himself of sweat as he drank some water from a bottle. Pouring water upon himself, he mused about the last three years.

'It's already three years since the Dobe's banishment. I wonder how he is now.' He thought, 'I'm sorry for everything Naruto. I hope you're doing fine.'

"Sasuke." Hatake Kakashi called out to his student breaking said student from his thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure of what?

"You know."

"Kakashi-sensei, could you enlighten me of what are you talking about?"

"?"

"Come again sensei?" Sasuke twitched, "I'm sure I heard something peculiar."

"Are you sure of not borrowing my entire Icha Icha collection?"

Every person, elite or not, strong or weak, male or female, genius or dead-last etcetera creates a mistake once in a while. Hatake Kakashi, a genius prodigy, the one who copied a thousand techniques with his Sharingan, creator of the _Chidori_, a student of the late Yondaime, yada yada was not an exception. He experienced the biggest blunder of his life at this very moment.

"No, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke replied, "Not at all."

"Even a tiny peek?"

"No means no, Kakashi-sensei."

"Even just the prologue?"

"Sensei." Sasuke calmly said, "Are you being a bad influence right now?"

"Maybe." Kakashi shrugged missing the black aura of the now calm Uchiha.

"You know what happens to bad influences, right?"

"Noo…" Sweat suddenly formed and slid down Kakashi's face.

"Bad influences, like you," Sasuke said, "Burn in hell. _Katon: Gokayuu no Jutsu_."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed like a girl as he ran for his dear life as a giant ball of flame went towards his direction.

'It seems you changed for the better, Sasuke.' Kakashi thought as he ran to escape the wrath of a pissed off Uchiha.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell are you doing Hatake Kakashi?" Jiraiya snorted as he looked at the crystal ball, "You're a Jounin for Kami's sake. Have you forgotten about the thousand jutsu you copied?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Senju Tsunade laughed, "It seems he has forgotten about _Kawarimi_ or _Shunshin_."

"He deserves it for being a bad influence." Shizune said as she laid several stacks of paper on the table, "By the way Tsunade-sama, here are the other papers for you to sign."

"The hell?" the blond kage exclaimed. "Did it reproduce on its own?"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, "These are the neglected paperwork from last week. This week's paperwork is stacked on that table."

"Gah!"

"Good thing I never agreed to be the Hokage." Jiraiya smugly said, "I never have to do all that."

"Speaking of Hokage, Jiraiya do you have any idea where that blond gaki is?" Tsunade said as she bonked the super pervert's head.

"Sorry to say, no."

"I see." Tsunade said, "Shizune bring me sake."

"No way in hell Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, "What would Naruto-kun say if he'd see you slacking?"

"He'd laugh at you for sure." Jiraiya said while ducking Tsunade's latest attack.

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

A/N: Please review... teehee~


	6. After Three Years Part II

**Ryuuken, Swords of Legend**

A Naruto Fanfiction

"blah" [normal speech]

'blah' [normal thought]

"_blah" _[jutsu/ flashback/ dream sequence/emphasis]

"**blah" **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura speaking]

'**blah' **[dragon/ demon/ inner Sakura thinking]

Last Time on Ryuuken, Swords of Legend:

"_Is everything ready?"_

_ "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."_

**Chapter Six: After Three Years Part Two**

'You really changed Sasuke.' A hooded persona thought as he observed the chase between Kakashi and Sasuke. A small smile was formed upon the stranger's lips as a large ball of fire came upon Kakashi's path.

'Sigh… Kakashi-sensei still has his perverted ways. He would not really change on that aspect and he evenly tried to stray Sasuke in that perverted path.'

A gust of wind came upon the hooded stranger and he vanished unnoticed by anyone in the vicinity.

* * *

'What was that?' Kakashi thought as he unwittingly stopped running away from the fireball.

'That was a quite strong gust.'

* * *

Green leaves suddenly fell onto the ground as the gust of wind abruptly vanished. A hooded stranger suddenly appeared in front of a mist covered ground.

"Kai."

The mist slowly vanished revealing a set of iron gates standing upon the very ground the mist was before. The gates opened before the young stranger and he set upon the path after the gates.

* * *

"ANKOOOOO!" Yuuhi Kurenai angrily said, more likely shrieked, all over the village. "Be a responsible kunoichi for once and stop playing hide and seek with me."

In her rush she passed by the guardhouse near the village gate forgetting whoever is stationed near that particular gate.

* * *

The hooded stranger passed by several blooming cherry blossom trees as he walked towards a palatial mansion. As he walked on, several of the mansion's keepers greeted the walking stranger.

"…-sama, welcome back!"

"…-sama, how was your trip?"

"Please have a leisurely stay… -sama!"

The hood clad man smiled at them as he proceeded towards the mansion.

* * *

Their hearts were beating faster as a pissed off Kurenai passed by them. As the currently angry kunoichi rush off beyond the guardhouse, Kotetsu and Izumo relaxed and sighed. Suddenly an aura of instant death was felt all over that certain part of Konoha as Kurenai stalked off towards their direction.

Their once seemingly relaxed hearts suddenly changed pace as the kunoichi went nearer and nearer.

"Uh… Kurenai nice weather we're having." Izumo frightfully said.

"Exactly. A really nice weather we're having." Kurenai frighteningly replied.

"Has any of you seen one Mitarashi Anko pass by?" the kunoichi calmly asked.

* * *

The hooded man stepped in front of the palatial mansion. The doors of the mansion opened and the stranger stepped inside the looming architecture.

* * *

"Uh…"

"Ano…"

"Please answer now." A calm Kurenai said, "I don't have all day to listen to both of your excuses."

"Uh… please wait for a few seconds Kurenai. Hehe…" Kotetsu asked as he dragged Izumo away from the walking ticking time bomb.

"What shall we answer Izumo?" he asked, "It's either we get killed this very moment by Kurenai or later tortured to death by Anko."

"No shit Sherlock," Izumo whispered. "This is one hell of a hard decision."

"Damn."

* * *

Anko was in front of a dango shop peacefully eating her beloved dango when…

"ANKOOOOOO!" a raging Kurenai suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Haaahhhh…" she sighed forgetting the fact that Kurenai might have used _Shunshin_, "It was just my imagination. One more plate of dango, old man."

"Here's your dango, Anko." A familiar voice said.

"Thanks old man!"

Anko was about to eat the dango when a sudden realization came upon her.

'Wait a second. Gramps doesn't call me by my name and the voice was too feminine to be an old man's voice. SHIT.'

"Do you like your dango Anko?"

"Ah… Hehe… I-it's you N-nai-c-chan. W-what can I-I do for y-you."? O-oh… you can h-have one."

"Oh I will… Anko."

* * *

"Hope it was the right decision, Kotetsu." Izumo said, "This might be our last day on the living plane."

* * *

An attendant of the mansion approached the hooded persona and took off the cloak that was covering him. Golden blond hair was seen and sparkling blue eyes came into vision as the hood was removed. A mouth adapted into a smirk was seen along with a pale face marred by three whisker-like marks upon his left cheek.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri nasai, Naruto-sama."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it… Chapter 6 of Ryuuken… Sorry for the uber late and uber short chapter… Ahehehe… Instead I present to you an omake or two… please seat back, relax and be entertained… I hope you would like it…

* * *

Omake One: The Wrath of Kurenai

"Oh I will… Anko."

Anko was sweating in bullets as a very calm and very creepily pissed off Kurenai was contemplating on what to do.

"Uh… Nai-chan I h-have to g-go now." Anko stammered, "I have a-a lot of t-things to d-do…"

"No can do, Anko-chan." Kurenai said in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Uh…"

"Now what to do with you… Hmmm…"

"Ahehehe… Nai-chan ja ne." Anko made the signs for _Shunshin_ but Kurenai was too fast for her.

"Oh no you still can leave yet, Anko-chan."

"B-but-"

A light bulb seemingly went on as a very creepy Kurenai started to cackle evilly.

"Now Anko-chan be a good girl and receive your punishment." Kurenai said as she dragged a very hesitant and flailing Anko towards the direction of her apartment. "Kukukuku~"

* * *

Omake Two: Anko's Punishment

"Gaaahhhhh!" Anko was running all over Konoha as hordes of males of all ages ran after her.

"Anko-chyan~"

"Anko-chama~"

"Anko-neechyan~"

"Gaaaahhhhh! Leave me alonnnnnnneee…"

Now are you curious of what happened before this? Let's have a flash back.

_"Now Anko-chan be a good girl and receive your punishment." Kurenai said as she dragged a very hesitant and flailing Anko towards the direction of her apartment. "Kukukuku~"_

_-O-O-O-_

_ Anko was seated on a wooden chair in Kurenai's living room. Her arms and legs were bound with ropes and her mouth was gagged by a handkerchief._

_ "Mphmph…"_

_ "There there Anko-chan. Excited aren't we? Please be patient. We'll arrive to your punishment~"_

Before we continue, please erase any notions of perverted ideas from your minds. This is not any kinky idea though it is somehow a kinky idea… Teehee~ But it really is not… On with the flashback…

_ "Ah there! Found it." Kuenai said creepily, "Now please be cooperative Anko-chan. This would not hurt at all."_

_ "Mphmph…!"_

_ "There it's finished." Kurenai smiled as she handed Anko a mirror, "Here, have a look in the mirror."_

_ "!"_

_There in front of the mirror was Anko… in a pink bunny girl suit. And Anko did the bravest thing to do… She fainted on the spot._

"_Say CHEESE, Anko-chan~"_

"Gaaahhhh… Leave me alone." She growled, "Izumo. Kotetsu. Both of you be ready to DIE!"

* * *

A/N: Please press that button and review… teehee~


End file.
